


is it love

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Inspired by a LANY Song, M/M, Other, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, when you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Maybe it's time to ask Minho the question.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's When You're Drunk

You are currently crying in your kitchen. Sobbing like a child quietly. This day is what you can call the worst day of your life. You are just thankful you have your own apartment so you can cry peacefully.

What accounted this day to be the worst day of your life are as follows:

First, you woke up from a nightmare, heart racing. Your nightmare is about not wanting to go to work because you are afraid to be yelled at again by your boss. Staring at the ceiling of your bedroom, you realised that the nightmare is true. Your subconscious is really outing your deepest fears. You cried for a while then get up from the bed. You get ready for work. You need to work despite the anxiety your having everyday.

Second, the nightmare came true. Your boss yelled at you again for something you have no control at. You can’t even defend yourself from the harsh words. All you can do is to look down. You need this job after all to pay the bills. 

When did you changed? Why you can’t defend yourself? Why are you swallowing your pride? Your life is centered in earning money. Is it worth it? 

Your phone rings, getting up from the floor…

Lee Minho is calling

You ignored it. Lee Minho. The phone stopped ringing, you busied yourself in making yourself a tea to completely calm you down. But your phone rings again.

Lee Minho is calling…

You decided to answer it.

“Hi Minho.”, you said while wiping your tears. “What it is? I’m a bit busy right now.” sniffing. “Hi Y/N. Can you pick me up?”, he said, ignoring what you just said. “Can Chan pick you up instead?”, you suggested. “No. I want you to pick me up at the club. Chan is taking care of the others. Please.”, he said whining at you. You hang up, getting your hoodie and putting your shoes on. He knew you can never say no to him. 

“Y/N. Baby!” Minho shouted when he saw you getting out of your car from the parking lot. You sigh deeply when you saw Minho waving and smiling at you. You tried hard not to cry, walking towards Minho. When you get to him, he hold out his hands. If this is any other day, you’ll hold his hands and help him get up from the pavement. But now your hands stayed inside the front pocket of your hoodie. “Let’s go. It’s getting cold.”, you said to him, your voice hoarse, looking at the other people going home. He looks confused with what you did but just brushed it off. 

On the way home, you are very quiet. He looked at you for a long time. Your nose is red and your eyes too. Have you been crying? “Are you okay?”, with that three words you finally look at him. Now that you are looking at him, you look very tired. You looked back again at the road, not answering him. 

When you pulled up at his driveway, Minho know something is wrong. You didn’t hold his hands, you didn’t answer his question, and you really drove him home, his home. Every time you let him crash at your apartment to have sex. 

“Why are we not in your apartment?”, he asked not getting out of your car. Today is indeed the worst day of all. “I told you I am busy.”, you finally said a thing to him. “Why didn’t you said that earlier? You could’ve have said no.”, he said frustrated with you. You swallowed the lump in your throat. You did say that earlier. “Is that why you are mad at me?”, he said whispering.

“I am your fuck buddy Minho. I’m not your babysitter. And before what kind of fucked up relationship we have, we are friends.”, you said calmly at him. ”Don’t say you are my fuck buddy bec-” you cut him off. “I am Minho. And please… don’t say I am not because of some bullshit excuse like…”, you cannot finish your sentence. Afraid that you are making a mistake of talking about this with Minho. “Like what? Because I love you Y/N.”, he said holding your hands.

You laugh at his words, “Is it really love Minho?”. “You only call me if you’re drunk.”, he desperately tighten his hold on your hands. You look at him hopelessly, “And the worst part is I know you only drink so you can forget about her.”, he let go of your hands. Realization of his actions hit him hard.

“You don’t want me like I want you.”, you finally said those words. Cupping his face gently, kissing his cheeks for the last time.


	2. wish that i could make you sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wishes he can still make you sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by LANY's Sad

After pulling away from the kiss, he looked at you again. Your boyfriend is beside you now, his hand on your waist. You are looking at him like he is the gravity keeping you grounded. Something he never saw in your eyes when you look at him.

There is something shiny in your ring finger. When his drunk mind focused again on your hands, it only confirmed what he feared the most. Why he never noticed that on you earlier? He noticed your new hair style, the way you radiate the aura of calmness and the way you look happier than ever but never that ring.

He gently pushed away the girl who’ve been his victim to make you jealous. He felt anger though his veins. He felt petty for making you jealous.

Going upstairs, stumbling upon an empty room, somewhere he can breathe. All the emotions he’s been feeling tonight since the moment you show up at the door of this New Year Party made him nauseous.

It’s been months since that night, still he wish that he could make you sad. Or make you feel something, anything. Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. But seeing you tonight, he don’t think you care anymore and that you stop crying for him a long time ago.

Drinking alcohol was never the solution to his problems. He realized it since you said it that night yet he still do it. He need it to forget, to drown feelings he can’t face or questions he can’t answer. He knew it was bad for his health but he can do anything just not to miss you. Not having the courage to talk to you again, he often ask you to your friends. Pathetic.

When they said that you have somebody else, he doesn’t believe it. For him to believe it, he had to see it. The sole reason you are in this party with your new boyfriend.

You two never really had a chance to talk. So just to get your attention he kissed a girl in front of you. Why? To spite you and show you what you missed. Locking eyes with you, you looked at him with no emotion. You turned around and look at someone else. Han Jisung, he learned the name of your new boyfriend from a friend.

He laughs at his pettiness. The sound of laughter turned into sobs as he quietly sit down at his bed. He knew it was a game over. There’s really nothing he can do to changed your mind. And he hates himself for losing you that night.

Knowing deep down well in his heart that what he really wish is that he loved you better.


End file.
